


One Eyed

by seidouplaydough



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fan Characters, Ghouls, Manga & Anime, Original Character(s), Scars, SeiAki, Seiaki kid, Seidou Takizawa and Akira Mado kid, Torture, he deserves happiness dammit, i might make this into a comic btw, seidou has a little family now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seidouplaydough/pseuds/seidouplaydough
Summary: The word is different now, almost 20 years later. Ghouls and humans live together in peace... for the most part. When Akiko Takizawa gets kidnapped, she sees the most of this violence, seeing finally what her father endured
Relationships: Akiko Takizawa/Masako Sato, Mado Akira/Takizawa Seidou
Comments: 18
Kudos: 12





	1. Out Late

Akira Mado and Seidou Takizawa had been through a lot the past seventeen years, but they managed.

Although things have changed, people are still prejudiced against ghouls. Akira was a human. Takizawa was a ghoul who used to be human. And obviously she was judged in public for being with a ghoul.

It took her awhile to get used to, but Akira adjusted to her life of being with a ghoul. She loved him so much, she always had, even before he was kidnapped and turned into what he was now.

Takizawa has changed a lot, and after becoming a ghoul, he also became a cold-hearted killer. It wasn’t his fault, he had been tortured and his mind was poisoned. After Akira came back into his life, he regretted everything he had ever done. He regretted always being mean to and jealous of her. He regretted killing innocent people for no reason. He regretted never telling her how he actually felt before all of this.

He was just happy she accepted him, that he could be here with her now. That she gave

his daughter, Akiko.

Akiko was pure human, considering both Akira and Takizawa’s genes were human. The only thing making Takizawa a ghoul were the organs inside of him. He was just happy Akiko could live a relatively normal life, despite the fact that her father was a ghoul.

That night, Takizawa and Akira were sitting at home. Akira was just watching TV, but Takizawa couldn’t quit looking at the clock.

“She should be back by now,” he said, tapping his fingers on his knees. It was twelve o’ clock at night. He brought his hands to his mouth and started chewing, something he rarely did anymore, only when he was really nervous.

Akira grabbed his hand before he could do any real damage and smiled at him. “She’ll be okay, she’s a strong girl. There aren’t that many bad ghouls out there anymore.” She knew it was true, but she was a little worried that she was out late too. Most ghouls decided to follow the rules of GOAT, but there were some ghouls who stayed at their roots and killed for food, innocent or guilty, young or old. They didn’t care. That’s what scared Takizawa.

He sighed, but stood as soon as he heard the door open. Akiko walked in, her chestnut hair was sticking up everywhere from the wind outside. She was being quiet, thinking her parents were asleep. She should have known it wouldn’t be that easy because as soon as she turned around, she saw her father standing in front of her.

“Daaaad,” she said, extending the word a little too much. She chuckled nervously, but he didn’t chuckle back.

“Where were you?” he asked, and he sounded like his own father did on the days his sister, Seina, came home late. She knew why he was worried, but she was fine.

“I was out with a friend,” Akiko said, hanging her coat up. Takizawa just stood there. Akira looked between them, finally getting up to stand in front of her daughter.

“Sweetie,” Akira said calmly, “you know how dangerous it is to be out at night. But you were with someone?” Akiko nodded, and Akira nodded back.

“I was with Masako and Ishii,” she said.

“Okay, that makes this situation better at least. Next time, tell us what you’re doing. You didn’t even text us. You’re never out this late.”

Akiko went upstairs. “Okay,” she mumbled. Takizawa slumped down on the couch.

“Teenagers,” he sighed. Akira sat beside him, putting her head on his shoulder. He smiled at her as she looked at him. There were so many years of pain written on his face. She smiled back at him.

“Let’s have another one,” she said, batting her eyes.

“Only if they stay around the age of seven,” he said, rolling his eyes. Akira chuckled. For about an hour, they watched TV together. Akira eventually fell asleep, and that’s when Takizawa decided to go find himself something to eat.

He only ate bad people, people who did wrong. That included ghouls. Hopefully he would find someone robbing a store or something.

He layed Akira’s head gently on the couch as he grabbed his black cloak, making his way to the front door.

“What are you doing, Dad?” Akiko suddenly said from the top of the stairs, making her way down.

“Just going out,” he responded. She knew what he was doing, but he never actually told her when he did it. Akiko just nodded.

Takizawa reached out for the handle but stopped when he felt his daughter’s arms wrap around him. “I’m sorry,” she said. “For, you know, being out late. I know it worries you. Just be careful and don’t do anything stupid.”

He turned around and hugged Akiko back. “I never do,” he said. He didn’t, not really anyway. He had gotten into fights with other ghouls about food, but that was about it anymore. He wasn’t a cold-hearted killer, not since he got with Akira.

“I’ll be back,” he told her. She nodded, and he made his way out to finally eat.

Takizawa wandered around the city for a while, looking for some sort of prey. He walked around for about an hour before coming across a man dressed in dark blue. He was a pedophile, and he’s been waiting to get his hands on him.

The man walked into a store, walking out a few minutes later with a bag. Takizawa stalked him for a minute before catching him on an empty street. His eye turned red, and his kagune came out of his back.

“Going somewhere?” he asked, not giving the man time to respond as he impaled him with his hand, using his kagune to slice his head off. “The world has no place for disgusting maggots like you,” he spat.

He ripped the man apart, eating every bit that he could. Nothing should be left of him, nothing at all.

He ripped out his organs, eating them fast, stuffing himself silly. He was covered in blood, something that always happened after his meals. But he liked it for some reason.

He finished what was left of the man when he heard a woman’s voice from behind him. “Seidou Takizawa,” said the voice, but it disappeared as soon as it had arrived.

He spun around quickly. That was weird. He licked his lips, then lifted himself up onto the building, running home.

Akiko heard the door open then shut. Dad was home, but she didn’t want to see him. She had seen him once when he got home from eating, and she never wanted to see it again.

She heard the shower from her room. At least he had made it home okay. She layed in bed, putting on her headphones to listen to music. She thought about her life.

She was a human, and so was her mom. Akira had told her that her dad used to be too, but that’s all she ever really heard. She never heard details or why he was a ghoul now. She just knew it wasn’t natural because she was human.

She also knew her father had really bad nightmares, and sometimes he would wake up in the middle of the night, screaming. It had been like that since the day she was born, although he had gotten much better over the years. Maybe they had something to do with why he was a ghoul now. It was also probably a bad idea to ask.

Bullying was a big part of her school life. Akiko had friends, but there were many people who bullied her for having a father as a ghoul. There were other kids in the school who had ghoul parents too, some kids who were even ghouls themselves. They were bullied too, obviously, and so the school was, in a way, separated. Humans with humans, ghouls with ghouls. Akiko counted as a ghoul according to her classmates, though all her records proved she was human.

She only had a few friends. Her two best friends being Ishii, a human, and Masako, a ghoul. Other people she talked to in school were ghouls, but they were mainly just acquaintances.

She rolled over in her bed, letting herself drown in the music. As soon as she turned, facing the window, she saw something pass by. She paused her music, sitting up.

“Akiko Takizawa,” said a female voice. Akiko stood up as soon as she heard it, looking out of the window.

She closed it as chills ran up her spine. Then she backed away.  _ What, _ she thought to herself. She shut her lights off, laying in her bed and looking at the ceiling. She didn’t get much sleep that night.


	2. The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He didn’t really move nor speak, just slightly nod his head. He moved out of the way, welcoming her in. She began to slowly walk, every step she took was shaky. Takizawa closed the door, and that’s when he couldn’t handle it anymore. Emotions he hadn’t felt in a very long time came rushing back like a waterfall.

The next morning, Akiko walked downstairs to see her dad in the living room. “Hey Dad,” said Akiko, smiling slightly. He smiled back at her. Her father stood out compared to a lot of other people. His hair was white, his pupils were quite small in his eyes surrounded by dark circles. His skin was extremely white and pale and his arms were covered in scars. One time he came home after getting into a fight, and he had to take his shirt off to examine the slice in his stomach that had already started to heal. Akiko noticed the tremendous amount of scars there too.

Although Takizawa didn’t eat any meals with them, he sat at the table anyway. Akira announced that breakfast was ready, and they all sat down. Takizawa rested his head in his hands.

“Last night, someone said my name. It was really weird,” he said out of nowhere, and it made Akiko think back to last night.

“Wait, what?” Akiko asked. Her father nodded, and she added, “Was it female?” He nodded again, looking up at her.

“How did you know that?” he asked his daughter. That’s when the doorbell rang. It was about eight o’ clock in the morning, so it was weird that they were getting visitors this early.

Takizawa decided to answer the door just in case it was someone dangerous. He walked up to the door, slowly turning the knob.

When he saw her, he couldn’t believe it. There was no way. No, no, no. This couldn’t be real. It’s been… what? About seventeen years? He couldn’t move. Hell, he didn’t even know if he was breathing at this point.

“Is Seidou Takizawa here?” she asked, completely clueless that the person in front of her  _ was _ Seidou Takizawa.

“Seina,” Takizawa finally spoke. He stared at her. All these years he thought she was dead. He thought Aogiri killed her when they kidnapped his entire family. And now she was standing right here in front of him. The only family he had left. His little sister.

“Yes, that’s me. Who are…?” and that’s when she realized. She stopped talking, her heart was pumping so fast.

“Seidou,” she said. She couldn’t think rationally, she just did it. She hugged him so tightly, tears forming in both of their eyes.

Akiko walked up behind her father. “Dad?” she asked, as Seina pulled away. She was really crying now.

“You… you have a daughter. Hi,” she smiled at Akiko. Akiko smiled back, but she was so confused. Who was this woman?

Akira finally appeared. “Seidou, who is it?” She walked up beside Akiko, putting a hand on her shoulder. “Seina,” she said. “Seidou, is that her?”

He didn’t really move nor speak, just slightly nod his head. He moved out of the way, welcoming her in. She began to slowly walk, every step she took was shaky. Takizawa closed the door, and that’s when he couldn’t handle it anymore. Emotions he hadn’t felt in a very long time came rushing back like a waterfall.

He fell to his knees. “I thought you were dead. No, you’re dead. You died with them. You died that day,” he said, looking at the floor.

Seina walked up to her brother. “They let me go,” she said, softly. He didn’t believe it. Aogiri? Let a human go? There was no way. This isn’t real.

“What about Mom and Dad? Are they really dead? Are they with you? Did they lie to me?” He had so many questions.

Seina kneeled down in front of her older brother. “I’m… afraid not,” she said. Takizawa looked up at her with tears in his eyes. “Seidou, what happened to them? What happened to Mom and Dad?”

What the hell was he supposed to say? Did she not know? “Seina, I am so sorry. I couldn’t control it. I swear. I swear I couldn’t.”

Akiko was getting worried. She has seen her father bad, screaming from his nightmares. But he always calmed down when her and her mom helped him. Akiko didn’t think there was any use in trying to calm him now. This might be her chance to find out more about her father.

But what did he mean he couldn’t control it? She didn’t know what that could even mean. Did he kill them?

“I ate them, Seina. I ate them. They’re dead, and I fucking  _ ate _ them.” Takizawa buried his face in his hands. Seina didn’t know what to say.

Akira, leaned down and grabbed Seina’s hand. “Hey, let’s go. I just don’t want him to lose control or anything.” Seina looked scared. “Not of his hunger!” Akira added. “His emotions. He has a hard time with that, and he hasn’t been this overwhelmed in a… long time.”

Akiko was so confused. He… ate them? She didn’t want to be here anymore. “Mom, I think I’m going to go,” she said quietly. Akira looked worried, but she understood.

Akiko grabbed her jacket, walking around her father through the door. She was honestly kind of scared. She had never really seen this part of her dad before. She walked down the streets. It was September, so it was kind of cold. Deciding to get out of the chilly weather, Akiko walked into the coffee shop that her and her friends usually hung out in. As she walked in, she noticed Ishii.

Ishii was a very attractive boy with dark brown eyes. His fair skin stuck out against his jet black hair. He was thin, but not too thin. Akiko definitely had a crush on him.

“Hey, Aki,” Ishii said, walking up to her. Akiko smiled at him, putting down her hood as she felt the warmth of the coffee shop radiate on her skin.

“Hey,” she said back, pushing her long hair behind her ears. He motioned for her to come sit with him, and she followed him. She ordered a coffee before she sat down. When it arrived, she brought the cup to her nose, filling her scents with the bitter smell of coffee.

“So what brings you here?” he asked her, taking a sip of his coffee. Akiko looked up, keeping the coffee at her nose.

Was it a good idea to tell him? Probably not. Setting her coffee down, she just responded with, “I had some family issues at home that I just didn’t want to deal with, so I needed to get out.” To that, Ishii nodded, somewhat understanding what she meant.

Ishii had recently lost his mother, someone he was very close to. It caused his dad to be extremely depressed a lot.

“I know it’s not better at my place, but do you want to come over? We could just hang out in my room or something if you want to,” he said, smiling at her.

A chance to be completely alone with him? Yes, that was definitely a yes. Akiko nodded, smiling back. They both got up, putting their jackets on, and made their way to his house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayooo, i had two chapters written already, so i'm posting these in the same night haha anyway seidou big sad, akira concerned wifey. they are so cute jfc


	3. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But he didn’t. She was there, sitting just three feet away from him. It’s been seventeen years. As Seina sat there, her mind wandered to what might have happened to him while she was gone. After she had been kidnapped and then released, she continued her life as a college student. Except after that event, she was depressed. She lost her whole family. She always believed Seidou was dead, but when she found out about him, she knew she had to find him.

When the warmth of the house hit her, she looked around. She was surprised to find the house was clean and not dirty. Not that she was judging, but she kind of expected the house to be dirty based on how Ishii described his dad as sad lately from the death of his mother.

Ishii led Akiko to the dining room, grabbing an apple from the fridge. “Want one?” he asked, and she nodded. He tossed her an apple, and as she caught it, Ishii’s father walked in.

“Hello, Ishii. Who is this?” he asked, looking at Akiko. Feeling awkward, she held out her hand to shake his. He grabbed her hand and they shook.

“Akiko Takizawa, Sir,” she said kind of quietly. This interaction was very awkward, and she didn’t like it.

“Takizawa, huh?” he asked, mostly to himself. Akiko nodded, but she couldn’t help but wonder.  _ Does he know my father?  _ she thought. Her dad didn’t talk to very many people, so she didn’t know how he could possibly know him. Or maybe he knew him from  _ before _ .

“Okay, Dad. No more questions. We’re heading to my room.” His dad raised his eyebrows. “It’s not like that. We’re probably just going to play video games or something.” He grabbed her wrist gently and led her to his room, shutting the door.

Takizawa sat on the couch, his mind racing. Akira sat between him and Seina. None of them had really spoken much. Well, Takizawa hadn’t spoken at all. He was so scared that maybe this was fake. Maybe he was dreaming, and he’d wake up any second.

But he didn’t. She was there, sitting just three feet away from him. It’s been  _ twenty years.  _ As Seina sat there, her mind wandered to what might have happened to him while she was gone. After she had been kidnapped and then released, she continued her life as a college student. Except after that event, she was depressed. She lost her whole family. She always believed Seidou was dead, but when she found out about him, she knew she had to find him.

And here he was. He was a ghoul now, and he had eaten their parents. She wanted so badly to ask what happened. He looked so different, he was definitely not the same brother she had twenty years ago.

“I missed you,” she finally said, breaking the silence. He kept his eyes on the floor. She looked at him, noticing the scars on his arms. They were everywhere, but they were somewhat faint.

He felt like he hadn’t blinked in hours. Maybe he hadn’t, he didn’t know. He wanted to look at her, hug her again, ask her how she’s been. But he couldn’t speak, couldn’t say a single word. He finally managed to bring his eyes to her.

“Look at you, all grown up,” he said quietly. “As you can see, I changed too.” Seina’s eyes moved down to the floor. She couldn’t help but feel sad for him.

Akira got up. “I’m going to leave you two alone for a minute. I’ll be outside if you need me, okay?” She grabbed her jacket, walking over to the door. They both stopped looking at each other until Seina spoke up.

“What happened to you, Seidou?” she asked, wishing the words hadn’t escaped her mouth. His eyebrows lowered, remembering all that he went through. The torture, the pain, the sleepless night and the hunger. Oh the hunger they made him go through was unbearable.

“Heh, that’s one hell of a question,” he chuckled a small bit. He didn’t really know what to tell her. “All I can say is that it’s probably best if you didn’t find out.” Seina just sighed, putting her hands in her lap.

“So… Akiko?” she asked, trying to lighten the subject at least a little. She let out a small laugh, closing her eyes and shaking her head. “She looks just like you.”  _ The way you used to look, _ she thought, but she didn’t say it out loud.

He thought about Akiko. Where did she even go? “Yeah, that’s my daughter for you. She’s fifteen, going to be sixteen next month. Hence the name.” Akiko’s name meant child of autumn.

Seina smiled. “I’m so happy for you, that despite being a ghoul, you live such a normal life,” she said. He looked at her.

“That’s how most of us live now. I wasn’t always like this,” he said, and she knew exactly what he meant. Takizawa watched as his little sister stood up.

“I should probably go,” she said. “I’m sorry for bothering you.” He stood too. No, he didn’t want her to go. Not yet, not now. “I’m staying in a hotel for now since I moved out of town.”

“Stay here,” he said. “Please, we have a guest room.” He just wanted things to be the way they used to be for one night. Just one more night, and then he could have at least some peace. Seina thought for a second, then nodded.

She didn’t know if it was a good idea or not, but she saw how sad and broken he looked, and she found that she just couldn’t refuse. Akira walked in, looking between the two siblings. “Seina will be staying with us tonight,” Takizawa said.

Akiko stayed at Ishii’s house for hours, and she never even realized how much time had passed. She looked at her watch. “Crap, it’s ten o’ clock?” she asked quietly to herself. Ishii looked at Akiko from his TV.

“Gotta go?” he asked. Akiko nodded. “Okay,” he said. “Oh, wait, here.” He got up quickly, rushing to the kitchen. As she waited, she looked around his room again, as she had done when she first got there. It was pretty messy, and also kind of plain. There was a poster for a band she had never heard of on the blue wall. His carpeted floor was littered with some clothes, but not a whole lot to where it looked sloppy.

He walked in with a tray of pastries. “I forgot my dad made these, and I wanted to give you one.” He smiled, as she grabbed one from the plate.

“Thank you,” she said. “Mind if I eat it when I get home?” she asked. He looked to the side for a second, then looked back at her.

“Can you take just one bite now? Just so I can see if you like it.” She wasn’t really hungry, but she did it anyway. She took a big bite of the pastry as the taste of strawberries filled her mouth. It was delicious.

“This is really… really…” she started to black out, her head feeling heavy and dizzy. Her vision was spinning, and the last thing she heard before she passed out was the thud of her falling on the floor.

The next morning, Akira woke Takizawa up in a panic. She was hyperventilating, she was about to cry. “She didn’t come home last night. Seidou, she didn’t come home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updaaaate! and also cliffhanger. having a lot of fun with akiko here, and writing a sad boy seidou is fun, I love it haha


	4. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why?” she asked. Then she remembered the pain she had felt there. She turned away from Kenji so he couldn't see her, slightly lifting up her shirt, just to the bottom of her ribs. There was a scar there, something that hadn’t been there before. She was confused. Pulling her shirt down and turning back towards Kenji, he noticed the lost look on her face.

The room Akiko woke up in was dark. Her head was throbbing and her back was in pain. When her hand reached down to lift herself up, she realized that she was laying on concrete. It was cold on her bare skin. She looked up, looking through a set of bars.

It was when she sat up that she felt all pain rush through her body. She winced, noticing there was a pain around her stomach and ribs. She looked around for anyone, but no one was there. She tried to stand, but it was hard. She heard a door open as light radiated the room.

“Hello, Akiko,” said a voice. She didn’t recognize it at first, but she then realized it was the voice of Ishii's father. She didn’t know what was going on, but she was terrified. What was he doing with her? What had he already done to her?

“You’re finally awake. I don’t believe you know my name, but I’m Kenji Matsuo,” he had a weird smile on his face, and she felt sick. This couldn’t be happening.

“How long have I been out?” she asked, her voice shaking with every word. Kenji walked closer to the cell that held her. He leaned down to meet her eyes.

“A couple of days.” A couple of days? How had her parents not found her yet? She didn’t know what to do or say, so she just kept quiet. Kenji stood back up. “I suggest you take a look at your torso.

“Why?” she asked. Then she remembered the pain she had felt there. She turned away from Kenji so he couldn't see her, slightly lifting up her shirt, just to the bottom of her ribs. There was a scar there, something that hadn’t been there before. She was confused. Pulling her shirt down and turning back towards Kenji, he noticed the lost look on her face.

“My dear, aren’t you wondering how it healed so fast?” Wait.  _ Wait.  _ Only ghouls could heal fast, only ghouls could heal wounds like that at all.

“I’m not a ghoul though,” she said. “My parents genes are human, so I am too.”

He chuckled. “Not anymore.” Her heart stopped. “Now you’re just like your daddy. Isn’t that fun?” he asked rhetorically. This wasn’t right. She didn’t have a problem with ghouls, but she wasn’t a ghoul. She was human.

Ishii walked in, interrupting her thoughts. “Ishii…” Akiko squeaked out. He stood by his father.

“So what are we going to do with her?” he asked. Kenji just grabbed Akiko, tugging on her hair. She struggled, resisted, even tried to bite them. But to no avail. He had one hand tightly wrapped in her hand and the other around her wrists. He led her to a room. The room was white. White walls, white floor, with a light gray, metal table in the middle. Ishii helped his father tie her down to it, strapping her in tightly.

She continued to struggle, but nothing was working. She wasn’t very strong. Compared to them she was nothing.

Kenji reached to the side for something, and at first she couldn’t see what it was. But it was a saw.  _ A saw.  _ But she was a ghoul now, so if that was the case, then it wouldn’t even pierce her body, right?

“This is a special saw, used only on ghouls. I’ve never used it before, so you get to try it out for me.” He smiled sadistically. She wanted to scream, but she couldn’t. Kenji got closer to her, holding the saw in front of her.

He turned it on, and she could have sworn she blacked out in that moment. “Fuck you,” she spat. It was the last thing she said before she started screaming. He put the saw against her arm and pushed down. She screamed and she screamed, but no one could hear her.

When she heard her arm thud on the floor, her screams softened as she began just outright sobbing. And through her sobs, she heard Kenji speak. “Do you want to know why I’m doing this?” He leaned close to her face as she shook from crying. “Revenge,” he said. Revenge? She had never done  _ anything  _ to him.

She just shook her head, unable to speak. “Not because of you, my dear. Your father.” That didn’t make sense. If his family were good people, obviously not under these circumstances, then her father would have had no reason to kill anyone he was close to.

“He killed my mother,” Ishii said with pure hatred in his voice. Why would her father do that? What if they were mistaken?

“You see, my wife was the sister of the man who created Takizawa,” Kenji said. Oh.  _ Oh.  _ Because she didn’t know anything about her father’s past, she didn’t know about the man. She just knew that his hatred for the man, Kanou, was deep. He had nightmares about him a lot.

“She… wasn’t in… volved… so he could… n’t… have done… it,” she said, stuttering over all of her words, the pain in her arm unbearable. It was unlike anything she had ever felt.

“I have a theory for that,” he said. “I believe Takizawa just wanted some sort of revenge. Kanou had killed himself years ago, and maybe he found out some of his family was still out there. He killed her a month and a half ago. Plenty of time for us to plot this.”

A month and a half ago was when Ishii had become friends with her. It was planned all along. All his kindness towards her, sitting by her at lunch when her and Masko were alone. It was fake, a plot to get her to trust him.

“Takizawa is a very strong ghoul, T-Owl. It would be impossible to get him. But you, you were so easy. You were our best bet.” She felt sick, and she couldn’t tell if it was from the overwhelming pain she felt or Kenji’s words.

He picked up the saw again. “No more chit-chat,” he said. He turned it on. “Oh look, your arm is starting to grow back. That’s good. I can keep doing it,” he smiled.

“No, no, please. No…” she said it one last time, screaming it loud as he put the saw on her other arm.

Takizawa was panicking. They looked everywhere for her, but she was nowhere. It had been  _ three days _ . Neither him nor Akira slept. Seina stayed at the house, trying her best to help.

“Does she have any friends?” she asked. Takizawa’s eyes widened. He nodded.

“Masako,” he said. “She doesn’t really have any others except this boy named Kenji. We can check both of their houses.”

Akira looked so sleep deprived with dark circles in her eyes. “What if she isn’t there?” she asked, worrying herself to death. Takizawa put a hand on her shoulder, reassuring her.

They all went to the house of Masako Sato, Akiko’s best friend. Masako’s mom answered the door when they knocked. “Oh, Seidou, Akira. Can I help you?” She could see the worried look on all of their faces.

“Yoshimasa, have you seen Akiko?” Yoshimasa just shook her head. Akira froze. She held onto the last bit of hope she had, Ishii’s house. There is still a chance that she’s there.

“Can we see Masako? We need her to take us to someone’s house. We don’t know where he lives,” Akira said. She nodded, calling for Masako. The little blonde haired girl showed up beside her mother. She was extremely short compared to her.

“We need your help, Masako. Akiko has been missing for three days. If she’s not here, she might be at that boy’s house, Ishii.” Masako gasped, her gasp sounding sad.

“What- what do you mean she’s  _ missing? _ ” she asked, her voice squeaking. Akira looked down, tears in her eyes.

“She left, said she needed time to think. We were having some family problems,” she said, leaving it at that. “She never told me where she was going, and I can’t believe I never thought to ask.”

Masako rushed in and was back as soon as she had left, this time with a jacket in her hand. “Let’s go, I know where he lives. Mom, I’ll be back.” Yoshimasa nodded.

“Okay, just be careful. Take care of her, please,” she said. Takizawa nodded, and Masako led them to the house of Kenji and Ishii Matsuo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehe it's getting good. is it bad i enjoyed writing the akiko part? idk i like writing gore type stuff. anyway, here's a new chapter. hope you're enjoying the story so far!


	5. Searching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I know,” she said, wiping away tears. She turned to Takizawa, Akira, and Seina. “I’m so sorry. I don’t know where else she might be… we could look around the city. I want to find her.” She turned back to Ishii. “Thank you anyway,” she said to the sad looking boy.

Akiko passed out from the pain after they had stopped. It was too much for her to handle. Her arms and legs were cut off, then they’d regrow, then cut off. Over and over again. It lasted for hours. They only stopped when Ishii ran quickly to his dad.

“They’re here,” he said, catching his breath. His father put the saw down and nodded.

“Put her in her cell. If she wakes up, they shouldn’t be able to hear her.” Ishii obeyed, untying the poor girl, dragging her to her cell.

“Come up when you’re done,” Kenji said. He went upstairs to handle the situation. He opened the front door. “Can I help you?” he asked, pretending not to know who they were.

“Yes, we’re looking for our daughter, Akiko Takizawa. She’s friends with your son.” Kenji though for a moment.

“I haven’t seen her, but maybe my son has. Ishii!” he called. Ishii ran from around a corner.

“Yeah, Dad?” he walked up to the parents of the girl they had trapped in their underground chamber. “Something wrong? Oh, hi Masako.” Masako waved.

“We’re looking for Akiko,” she said. “Have you happened to see her recently?” Ishii shook his head.

“The last time I saw her was Tuesday, that day she went home late. Remember she was with us? I haven’t seen her since then.” Masako looked sad. She had hoped she would be here, but she isn’t. Where is she? Where is she?  _ Where is she? _

“Wait, why? What happened to her?” Ishii asked, sounding genuinely concerned. Masako had tears forming in her eyes.

“She’s been missing for days,” she said, her voice squeaking as it did when she was upset. Ishii’s eyes widened. He ran his hand through his hair, sighing. He looked down, sadly.

“Crap,” he said. Kenji had concern in his eyes too, although fake. “Is there anywhere she might have gone?” Ishii asked. Masako shook her head.

“I don’t know where else to look. You know we’re the only people she’s close to, so it makes no sense that she would just disappear. Unless…” Masako’s mind went to dark places, and she tried to push those thoughts back.  _ She’s fine _ , she thought to herself.

Ishii pulled Masako into a hug. “Hey, I’m sure she’s okay. She’s strong and determined.” Masako smiled, nodding.

“I know,” she said, wiping away tears. She turned to Takizawa, Akira, and Seina. “I’m so sorry. I don’t know where else she might be… we could look around the city. I want to find her.” She turned back to Ishii. “Thank you anyway,” she said to the sad looking boy.

“No problem. Tell me when you find something out, okay? I’ll see what I can do too. Good luck,” he said.  _ Not really, stupid ghoul, _ he thought, smiling anyway. They all walked away as Kenji closed the door.

Akiko woke up back in her cell. She had all her arms and legs, but with the pain she felt, she couldn’t even move. She was also starving. Light illuminated the room again, and she groaned.

“Hello lovely,” Ishii said, pulling a chair up to her cell, sitting next to her. The only thing that separated them was the thick, metal bars. But even if they weren’t there, she wouldn’t be able to do anything.

He had the largest smile on his face while he watched as she tried to move. She was so hungry. “P...please,” she begged. “I’m so hungry.” Ishii laughed.

“Be patient. You haven’t earned the right to eat yet.” Her stomach growled loudly. “Your father stopped by,” he said, suddenly. Her eyes widened as tears streamed down her cheeks.

“You’re a… monster,” she said. He laughed again. Him a monster?

“No, your kind is. You might not be a genetic ghoul, and neither is your father, but he’s still a monster. Which means you must suffer too.”

“What… kind of… logic is t-that,” she managed, using every bit of energy to talk. He ignored her question, leaning closer to the bars.

“Seeing you this weak is hilarious. Takizawa went through the same thing, at least that’s what my uncle Kanou’s records say.” He leaned back. “Tortured, starved, cut up and pulled apart. For months and months”

The thought of her dad going through such pain hurt her so much. Just one day of it was absolute hell. Months of it? Everyday? She shivered at the thought.

“We plan on doing the same, except this time we want to finish the job,” Ishii said. She was going to die here. There was no hope for her. She shut her eyes tightly. Wincing, she tried lifting herself again. It ended in her falling, and Ishii laughed at her. “Nice try.”

She lowered her eyes at him. “They’ll… find me,” she said, making her voice strong. Ishii shook his head.

“I doubt that,” he said. She dragged herself a little closer to the bars, spitting in his face. His eyebrows furrowed, as he said, “You bitch.” He reached his hand in the cell, grabbing her hair quickly before she could pull back. He pulled her head against the bars, making her face hit them hard.

“Ishii, enough,” Kenji said. Ishii kept his grip on her hair, tightening it for a second. Then he let go. His father got close. “Did you tell her about Takizawa?” he asked, and Ishii nodded. “Good.”

“My dad will... find you eventually. It doesn’t... matter if I’m dead by then or- or not, he’ll find you,” she said as blood trailed down her nose from the bars. She pushed herself away from the bars so they couldn’t grab her.

“Well, then I guess we might as well have some fun while we wait,” Kenji said. Akiko held back tears, keeping an intense expression on her face. She wanted to show them that she wasn't giving up. It didn’t matter how long she was going to be trapped in this hell of a place, she was determined to get out alive.

She thought of Masako, how beautiful she was with her blonde hair that fell at the middle of her back, her brown eyes that shone in the sunlight, and her shortness. Chuckling, the prisoner thought of how she always towered over Masako. Akiko had always had feelings for her, but she pushed them back because she was scared. When she started “crushing” on Ishii, she knew it was fake, just a way to pretend her emotions towards Masako didn’t exist.

Now Masako would never know how she felt. She would never get to tell her mom and dad that she loves them ever again. She didn’t completely love her life, but she didn’t want it to end either.

Takizawa and the others looked for Akiko everywhere.  _ Everywhere. _ They shouted her name, checked every store, asked everyone in the city if they had seen her. They split up, looking everywhere that they had already looked for the second time, then the third, getting others to help as well. Even with all of the help they got, they couldn’t find her. Akira was starting to think about the worst case scenario. She was dead.

Weeks passed, and before anyone knew it, it was Akiko’s birthday. It was October tenth. September twelfth was the day she went missing. Akira and Takizawa hadn’t slept much at all, hoping that their daughter was still out there somewhere. The house was quiet as the parents layed in bed. Akira had her arms around her husband tightly. The grieving mother cried every night.

Her daughter was gone, her only child. She might be dead or worse. Akira just wanted her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm having fun with this. having trouble deciding where i want to take this story and what to write in-between, so there's a month time skip near the end. the next chapter will take place in like mid october


	6. Birthday Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She could feel herself slowly going insane. Hunger had overcome her. She got used to the pain of them cutting her limbs off, so when they went to get her for the millionth time now, she just accepted it. She wished she could fight back, but she was just so weak and tired.

The prison that held Akiko was dark and cold. Everyday she was brought to the same room, tortured, and then thrown back into her cell. She hadn’t eaten at all. They told her “she didn’t deserve it,” “we have nothing to feed you,” and “maybe you’ll die from starvation.”

She could feel herself slowly going insane. Hunger had overcome her. She got used to the pain of them cutting her limbs off, so when they went to get her for the millionth time now, she just accepted it. She wished she could fight back, but she was just so weak and tired.

Ishii tied her to the metal table as Kenji grabbed his saw. “We’re trying something different today, Akiko,” he said, turning the saw on. She had no idea what he might mean, but at this point, she was wishing it would kill her. When she was in her cell, she always looked for either an escape or a way she could die. Anything to get this hell over with.

Kenji hovered the saw above Akiko’s stomach. Her eyes slightly widened until she realized that this might actually kill her. Then she just started laughing. Ishii looked at her funny, as did Kenji. She kept laughing. “Just do it already,” she said, her voice not even sounding the way it did before. It was smaller, more raspy.

“You’re insane, but if you’re thinking this will kill you, then you’re probably wrong. You see, you’ve improved quite a bit since you’ve been here,” he said as he slowly lowered the saw. “You heal so quickly now.”

The saw was centimeters away from cutting her open, but she honestly didn’t even care at this point. Kenji pushed the saw down onto her torso, and she began screaming louder than she had before.

He lifted the saw away from her as she felt her entire body bleeding out. Kenji’s eyes widened in excitement as he saw that she was already starting to heal. “That was a deep wound,” he said. “It’s healing extremely slowly, but it should be complete in about a day.” He smiled, putting his hand under her chin.

“Why does it even... ma...tter if I’m… just going to... die,” Akiko said between sobs. Kenji shook his head.

“It means that I can have more fun with you the faster you heal. Actually sweetie, this was a birthday gift. It’s October tenth, isn’t it? Your birthday?” Akiko couldn’t even begin to think how he might have known that, but she didn’t really care. She didn’t know it was her birthday because she didn’t even know what month it was at this point. She even believed that she had been here for six months. That’s what it felt like at least.

“You’re… a sick… bastard,” she said. Ishii hit her hard right in her open wound. She started coughing up blood.

“Then maybe Takizawa shouldn’t have killed my mother,” he spat, getting really close to her face. His hand was still inside of her wound as he squeezed something. It hurt so bad, she couldn’t stop screaming. She felt like she was blacking out.

Kenji pushed Ishii back, putting the saw to her arm, making her scream even more. Her arms fell off after ten seconds, that’s usually how long it took, and then she felt it as her cells worked to regenerate the missing body part.

After about five minutes, her arm was already starting to heal. It used to take a while, sometimes up to two days to fully heal. Now it only took about an hour.

They continued cutting off her limbs for hours, waiting for each one to regenerate, but never fully. When they cut it off while in the middle of healing, it only hurt worse.

When they finally got bored of her, they threw her back into her cell, in pain and starving. She just wanted her parents. She wanted Masako.

Takizawa was so depressed and angry all the time, he even started to lash out against Akira. He never meant it and always regretted it. She understood, but it still hurt her feelings. They had all lost hope. There was not a single clue as to where she could have gone. If she was dead, they haven’t even found her body or what remained of it.

Akira started to accept that she might actually be gone, but Takizawa just couldn’t. He searched for her every single day. That’s something that made him so angry at Akira, the fact that she had given up on their daughter.

“Seidou, listen to me. She’s gone-” he cut her off.

“She is not gone!” he shouted. She kept calm, but he was finding it hard to. “How could you just give up on her?” His voice lowered at that last part.

Akira sighed as she pulled Seidou to her. She wrapped her arms around him tightly. “I haven’t. I still hope she’s out there,” she said. Her voice was soothing to Takizawa. He calmed down as she ran her fingers through his long, white hair.

“But you have to accept that she also might not be.” He stood there as her arms were around him. He believed that his life was finally somewhat normal again, and in the matter of a month and a half, everything had gone to shit.

“I-I can’t, Akira…” he started, but she shushed him.

“I know, I know.” She kept brushing his hair with her hands. It was something she always did to calm him, especially since he had the tendency to eat his hands when he was stressed, sad, or angry.

Masako looked at the date. November first. It’s been almost two months since Akiko, her best friend, had gone missing.

Masako had no one at school except for Ishii. But she noticed he’d been acting a little weird. He came to school with scratches on him sometimes, and she had no idea what they might have come from.

The two friends sat at the lunch table. The school didn’t provide food for ghouls, obviously, but Masako just made conversation while Ishii ate.

“I miss her,” Masako said. She didn’t usually talk about Akiko. Actually, now she usually just stayed quiet.

Ishii looked up from his sandwich. “Yeah,” he said, sounding uninterested. He didn’t seem to care much about it at all. She looked at the scratches on his arms.

“What are those from?” Ishii looked down at his arms and just shrugged. How did he not know? Did he just not want to tell her?

Masako was kind of uncomfortable, and she wanted to leave. She got up, but out of nowhere, Ishii grabbed her wrist. Some students watched as Masako struggled to get free from his grasp.

“Where are you going?” he asked as her heart raced. She wondered for a moment if he even liked ghouls. Was he even on their side at all? Did he do something to Akiko?

Finally getting her wrist free, she rushed out of the lunchroom and into the girl’s bathroom. Her wrist really hurt, she had no idea he was even that strong.

She thought about Akiko. Her parents said she needed to be alone, and her favorite place to go was that coffee shop near her house that Touka ran. She had to have gone there, but they already checked. Maybe Ishii was there when Akiko was. Maybe Akiko went with Ishii somewhere.

She didn’t want to think that her friend might be responsible for the disappearance of someone, but after that situation just a few short minutes ago, and the way he had been acting weird these past few months, it was a possibility.

Rushing out of the school, she ran to Takizawa’s house. Teachers called after her, but she didn’t care. She needed to get to their house quickly.

She bursted through the door. Akira jumped, startled, as Masako stood there. She was breathing heavily, trying to catch her breath. “I… might know… where she is,” she said between breaths.


	7. Dark Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The little bitch bit me!” He tried to keep his hold on her, but she got loose. Ishii grabbed her quickly as his father caught his balance and grabbed a roll of duct tape that was sitting on one of the shelves.

Akiko screamed until her lungs were raw and her throat ached. She was so hungry, it was beginning to drive her mad. Ishii walked into the room, the screams of the girl piercing his ears.

“Calm the hell down!” he yelled. She kept screaming until Kenji came down.

“No, no, please,” she stopped screaming. “I’m sorry, I won’t do it again.” Kenji shook his head. The poor girl started crying, falling to the ground. She was so small and skinny now, so weak and fragile.

Kenji unlocked the cell, grabbing Akiko as she flailed in his grasp. She wasn’t waiting anymore, not anymore. She tilted her head down and took a huge bite out of his arm. He yelped.

“The little bitch bit me!” He tried to keep his hold on her, but she got loose. Ishii grabbed her quickly as his father caught his balance and grabbed a roll of duct tape that was sitting on one of the shelves.

“Hurry!” Ishii yelled, struggling to contain the starving prisoner. Kenji ran over, beginning to wrap the tape around her mouth, even around her hair that went from falling to her shoulder blades to her back.

She screamed through the tape as Kenji then began to use the duct tape to tie her hands. Ishii helped his father lead her to a room, a room she had never been to. It wasn’t the room with white walls that were now stained with her blood. No, in this room, a sound echoed off of the walls. A voice.

Seina didn’t know what to do. Again? Not again. She had a feeling they weren’t going to let her go this time. “Hello!” she yelled. She paced the room. She had been locked in here for two days.

Akiko was pushed into the room, dropping down to her knees. Seina gasped. She didn’t realize at first, but once the girl looked up, she saw the child of her brother. Her niece.

“A-Akiko?” she was shaking. Akiko stared wide eyed. She knew this woman, right? Yes… yes! It was her father’s sister.

Kenji ripped the tape off of her mouth. “Come on, Akiko. I know you’re starving,” he whispered in her ear. She looked at him.

“No, I… I can’t. She’s my aunt.” But she was hungry. She was  _ starving _ . There was a perfectly good meal sitting right in front of her.

_ No, what am I thinking?  _ she thought. Akiko stood up slowly, her tiny legs shaking. Kenji grabbed a knife out of his pocket, freeing her hands. Akiko’s left eye turned red as something stretched behind her. Her kagune. She was a Rinkaku.

She had never thought about it before, but what ghoul had died for her to become this? Who’s guts did she have inside of her?

The girl stared at Seina as her stomach growled. Seina was afraid. “You’re a ghoul? How is that even possible?” she quietly asked Akiko. Akiko started inching towards her slowly, then she lunged forward, cutting Seina with her kagune.

Siena sucked in through her teeth, but dodged the attack. Akiko jumped at her again, but Seina ran quickly. Again, Akiko tried to get the woman, but missed.

Seina heard the door shut. Kenji and Ishii left. They returned just a few minutes later, and Kenji had a bandage on his arm.

Akiko tried and tried again for minutes, Seina only getting hit a couple of times, but not enough to stop her from dodging her niece.

“Akiko!” she yelled, “remember who did this to you!” Akiko finally cornered Seina with her kagune. Seina shut her eyes tightly. This is where she dies, the exact way she was supposed to die twenty years ago.

Akiko stopped when Seina’s words echoed through her head. “Remember who did this to you.” 

Staring at Seina she said, “I’m sorry.” Her kagune spread out as she stepped back a few steps. Kenji was angry.

“What are you doing, you stupid ghoul? Kill her! You’re starving, rig-” he was cut off as something pierced his stomach. It was a kagune.

Takizawa, Akira, and Masako all ran to the house of the Matsuo’s. The door was locked, so Takizawa used his kagune to bust the door open. They all ran inside, searching every inch of the house for any evidence that Akiko was here.

While Takizawa was searching, he saw pictures on the wall. He saw a woman he recognized. Rina Matsuo. Her original name… Rina Kanou.  _ Shit,  _ he thought.  _ Rina was his wife.  _ He knew at that point that she had to be here. She just had to be.

“I killed Rina… maybe they’re looking for revenge,” he said to Akira. Akira had known about Rina, but she had no idea she even had a family. Of course revenge would make sense.

“But then where could she be?” she asked. He looked around for a second, noticing a piece of flooring that looked a little weird. He lifted it. It was a hatch.

They all went down. “Are you sure she should come?” Takizawa asked.

“I’m coming,” Masako said. “I’ll be okay. We need to find Akiko.” He just nodded, continuing down. It was dark in the room, and it smelled horrible. They walked around, sticking together. They walked and then stopped. Before them sat a cell with giant metal bars. The cell was covered in blood. Masako felt extremely uneasy.

They continued walking, passing a room that was covered in white walls and a white floor. In the middle of the room sat a metal table. Takizawa stared at a saw sitting on a smaller table. He fell to his knees. Akira stood beside him.

“You don’t think…?” she trailed off. He remembered the days he sat in his cell, only allowed out to be tortured. He looked up at Akira. He was shaking. She helped him up.

“Come on, we have to go.” As they walked and searched, thoughts raced through Takizawa’s mind. None of them were good or hopeful.

They found another hatch to another floor down. How many basements did this man have?

Opening the hatch, they began to hear screaming. But it wasn't their daughter. It was… “Ishii?” Masako mumbled. Takizawa jumped down. He opened the door to another room, and the sight he saw was horrendous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm glad you're all enjoying this so far! i've been having so much fun writing this :)


	8. Rescued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Then there was screaming, and Takizawa was already up the stairs, pushing open the door, and running to his daughter. “Akiko!” he yelled, but she kept going. Her room was dark, and she could barely see. She tried clawing at the man beside her, but he grabbed her wrists.

Akira and Masako showed up behind him. Akira gagged. Takizawa could only stare as he watched his daughter rip the boy known as Ishii to shreds. She looked up, her face smeared with blood.

“Dad?” she asked. Beside her was the body of another person. It was Kenji, but at this point he was unrecognizable.

“I’m sorry,” she started crying. “I was just so hungry.” Takizawa stepped towards her, but she jumped back, shielding her face with her arms. She started screaming.

“No, don’t touch me!” the girl screamed, horrified of what he might do. Takizawa stepped back. Looking away from Akiko, he saw Seina in a dark corner, her knees brought up to her face.

“Akiko,” Takizawa said, kneeling slowly in front of her. “It’s me, it’s Dad. You’re okay now. You’re safe.” Akiko was shaking as she cried. Takizawa approached her more slowly now, finally putting his arms around her.

“Shh, it’s okay. Akira, can you go get Seina.” Akira nodded as Takizawa began to pick Akiko up. She jumped at first, but when she saw her father’s face, she calmed down.

Akiko looked around, not even realizing what was in front of her. She saw a figure in her line of vision, but she didn’t know who it was. All she knew is that it was a person of some sort. She was still starving.

She jumped out of her father’s arms, pouncing at the thing. Masako didn’t even realize what was going on before Akiko was on top of her. Then she bit her shoulder hard.

“Hey, Akiko. It’s okay,” she said. Akiko recognized the voice. Um… Masako. Masako! Masako?

Her eyes widened. Oh gosh, what had she done? Her teeth remained sunken into Masako’s shoulder. Realizing what she was doing, she let go.

“M… Masako…” she said. She stood up. Seina ran over to help Masako up. Masako didn’t look angry or mad, just in pain. Akiko felt horrible. She didn’t mean to do it, she really didn’t.

“Akiko, it’s okay,” she said. Takizawa came up behind Akiko and put a hand on her shoulder. She jumped a bit but was relieved when she saw it was just her dad. Takizawa picked her back up as she cried into his shoulder. They all walked out of the house, finally taking Akiko home for the first time in almost two months.

Akiko was a mess. She had scars on her body, dark circles under her eyes, and she uncontrollably shook all the time. At this point, she was beginning to look like her dad.

When they finally arrived home, Akiko felt relieved for the first time in months, she felt safe. Akira had to wash the blood off of her, and she felt like she was three years old.

Akiko had a tank top and shorts on now which meant being able to see the scars on her arms, shoulders, and legs. The only one you couldn’t see was the one that made an X on her torso. Some scars even overlapped because of the amount of times they used the saw in that specific place. She felt disgusting.

Akira was just happy to have her daughter home. They would talk about everything later, but for now, Akiko just needed to rest.

When Akiko was no longer covered in blood, Akira helped her into bed.

“Goodnight,” Akira said, holding her hand. Akiko stayed quiet. She hadn’t said anything since they got home. Her mother didn’t let go of her hand, and she didn't want her to. Eventually, she did, closing her door. Akira stood by her door for about a minute before sliding down and weeping.

Takizawa saw his wife there and helped her to her feet. He sighed. They both went downstairs to where Seina was.

Seina was sitting on the couch, looking down at the floor. She had no idea what to think about the situation. Takizawa took a seat next to his sister, looking at her worriedly.

“You okay?” he asked. She looked at him, shaking her head and slightly chuckling.

“I’m great,” she said. They all sat in silence for a moment before Seina spoke again. “So… she’s a ghoul now?” Takizawa didn’t do anything. Obviously she was, she had eaten her captors and her left eye was red when they found her. Did they do the same thing to her that Kanou and Aogiri had done to him all those years ago?

“She has scars everywhere. They’re everywhere,” Akira said, her voice shaking.

Then there was screaming, and Takizawa was already up the stairs, pushing open the door, and running to his daughter. “Akiko!” he yelled, but she kept going. Her room was dark, and she could barely see. She tried clawing at the man beside her, but he grabbed her wrists.

“Hey, hey,” he said. Her screaming stopped when she recognized the voice as her dad’s. Akira and Seina stood in the doorway as Takizawa calmed her down. Akiko was just shaking now, looking at her father with pure fear in her eyes.

“Make him go away,” she pleaded to him. He held her close to him.

“I wish I could,” he said, his voice quiet. She wept there for a while until her sobs finally calmed down.

“I don’t want to be alone,” she said. “Can I sleep with you and Mom tonight.” Takizawa smiled at his daughter, nodding.

She pushed herself off of her bed gently, but she fell to her knees as soon as she did. Takizawa grabbed her hand, helping her walk. She weighed probably about forty pounds less than she had before.

The following nights were full of nightmares. She needed to gain weight and fast before she died. A ghoul only ate humans, and there was no way she could kill anyone. Her father decided to do it for her instead.

The first time he brought home “food,” she was uncomfortable. Looking at the meat, knowing it was human, made it hard for her to eat. “Don’t worry,” Takizawa told her. “I know it’s hard, but you need this.” She nodded, taking a bite out of it. As soon as she tasted it, she couldn’t stop eating.

“How did you do it?” she asked. “Get used to being a ghoul after living as a human for so long?” Takizawa didn’t really know how to answer because in all honesty, he didn’t know. It just became natural to him after a while.

Ignoring her question, Takizawa asked. “Ready to talk about it?” she shrugged, wincing at the pain in her shoulders.

“I know about what happened to you,” she said. “They did the same thing to me.” Takizawa’s heart ached so much. He wasn’t exactly sensitive, but this was his daughter. And she had been through things he had hoped she’d never even know about.

She rolled up her sleeves to her shoulders, showing her father the large, nasty scars on her arms. “Like father, like daughter, right?” she asked. He felt so angry, he wished he could tear those motherfuckers to pieces, but she had already done that herself. She rolled her long sleeves back down.

“Akiko…” Takizawa started, but stopped. Akiko picked up a kitchen knife that was on the table and plunged it into her chest. Takizawa tried to stop her, but he was too late. The knife broke into two pieces, the blade sliding across the floor.

“It doesn’t even fucking do anything-” Takizawa cut her off, slamming his hand hard onto the table.

“That’s enough, Akiko!” She froze. Sighing, her father rested his elbows on the table, supporting his head with his hands. “Look,” he said. “I know it’s hard. It sucks, and it’s going to suck for a long time.”

It was quiet for a minute. The wheels of the cars on the streets screeched by, the only thing breaking the silence. “I’m scared,” she finally said.

“You at least aren’t going to end up like I did. I was… well, not a very good person to say the least. I killed a lot of people, innocent people. And ghouls.” He looked back at his daughter who looked so much like him, it was kind of scary. “You’re going to be okay.” He smiled at her, and she smiled back.

“They did so many horrible things to me,” she said, her voice squeaking slightly. “They cut me up and starved me.” Takizawa nodded as she spoke.

“I’m sorry. It’s all my fault that you had to go through this.”

“No it’s not-”

“Yes, it is. If I hadn’t done what I did, if I hadn’t been seeking some crazy, stupid revenge I thought I had to fulfull, none of this would have happened to you.”

_ Knock, knock, knock.  _ Akiko got up to answer the door. Masko was standing there, and as soon as she saw Akiko, she hugged her tightly. She hadn’t seen her since the days he was rescued, but she was too afraid to see her.

“Hey.” Masako’s words were muffled since her face was buried in Akiko’s neck. Masako was much shorter than Akiko.

“Hey,” Akiko replied. They let go of each other, not really knowing what to say.

“Wanna go on a walk?” asked Masako. Akiko nodded.

“Can I?” she asked her father who was now in the living room.

“Yeah, just be careful, please. Stay with her, Masako” Akiko grabbed her jacket off of the coat hanger, following her friend. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof the edginess of this story is just too much. i am such a bad writer, holy shit. i hate my writing sTyLe :))))))

**Author's Note:**

> hi! so this is my little fan story on seidou and akira's daughter, akiko! i'll try to update this as much as possible, but idk how long it's gonna be. as well, akiko, ishii, kenji, and masko are all my ocs


End file.
